Portal: Aperture Insanity
by DayDreamer015
Summary: A normal game play of Portal 2 turns out to be not so normal for 17 year old Jen. As she and her brother are pulled into the world she has to deal with a science obsessed A.I, dozens of tests, deadly turrets with high adorable voices, and her strange feelings for a certain personality core, all while simply trying to stay alive. Will she make it? Rated T for slight swearing.
1. Introduction

**Greetings everyone! This is my first Portal fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy. This is based during Portal 2 and there will be slight Wheatley/OC fluff. At first I wasn't sure about posting this, if it's popular enough I'll post more. So, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Introduction**

The late evening was probably my favorite time of the day; it was the time where everything just felt calmed down and simple. My mom would sit on the couch along with my dad and the two would watch TV, conversing with each other about their day and then letting their brains relax. My brother, would be with his girlfriend downstairs watching a movie or playing a video game with her, the two would simply enjoy each other's company. Me, I would be in my room, doing really whatever I pleased. I'd draw, write, or watch a movie, really whatever I felt like doing.

But not tonight.

Tonight for some reason things felt different. I was in a different atmosphere too. Tonight, my dad had been called to stay to work later than wanted, my mom was still upstairs, but more talkative on the phone for need of some form of company. My brother's girlfriend ended up not coming over to the house, which was odd to say the least considering I always saw them together. And me. I was out of my bedroom, actually downstairs spending time with my brother, he was playing a video game of his, yet this time it was me watching instead of his girlfriend. For some reason, it felt odd to me. Perhaps it was because my brother and I hadn't spent much time with each other lately, I didn't blame him at all of course. Ever since he came back from training for the Air Force everyone had understandably wanted his time, for the most part I tried to let his friends and girlfriend have the opportunity first. Yet sometimes a sister just wanted to spend time with her brother. He and I were best friends, and to lose time with him to others after him being gone for so long, well sometimes it hurt.

But now I wasn't complaining, I was content with sitting there on the couch, occasionally adjusting myself uncomfortably, and watch him fail multiple times on his game. Though of course I never paid attention to really 'what' he was doing, I just enjoyed the pretty colors and my brother's spontaneous shouts of failure. Another thing that simply felt off to me was that my brain, well, more my thoughts, didn't feel all there. They seemed to be drifting off more than usual, that's when my insides in the pit of my stomach sensed something was wrong. It made me uncomfortable as I shifted once more on the couch, I wasn't sure whether to sit up or lay down, I managed to find sitting crisscrossed tolerable as my eyes slipped from the imaged projected from the projector to the sun setting outside. I had noticed it was getting dark, the sun was still visible, but it was slowly sinking down before the horizon, good riddance, I preferred the moon. The moon was always beautiful to me, shining through the dark night, almost as if it was a ray of hope. A ray of light, no matter how dark things seemed to be. A small smile graced my lips as Justin let out another cry, I blinked, slowly drawing from my thoughts as I turned back to the screen once more, I stifled a yawn and leaned back on the couch, feeling myself sink in more.

"You want a turn?" I blinked again and turned my head nonchalantly to look at him, it took me a few quick moments to realize he was holding the Xbox remote to me, I glanced between him and the screen a few times before shaking my head, I also managed to say a few words, considering I had been quiet for a while.

"No thanks, I'm not good at games like Skyrim." He listened to my words and finally let out a shrug before turning his focus back to his game, just as he was set on fire. A sigh was released from between my lips as my eyes focused on Justin's computer, with another sigh escaping I leaned over and pulled it across the coffee table towards me, I flipped it open and signed in with his password. When the screen was done loading a window was already open, it looked as if it was a game that was paused, I arched an eyebrow and glanced around the pause screen.

"What's opened?" I asked as I finally pulled away from the screen to look at Justin for his answer, he glanced at me, distracted with his game, yet managed to catch what was on the screen of his laptop.

"That's Portal 2." He said; I looked away from him for a few seconds to glance back at the screen; I raised another eyebrow and turned back to him.

"I didn't know they made a second one." Was all I was really able to say; was it really popular enough to spawn a sequel? As I focused back on the screen I realized that supposedly it was, I hadn't played the first Portal, but I suppose I knew the plot well enough. A woman was forced to go through some sort of testing by a crazy A.I named GLaDOS using a gun that bent time to create portals, hence the name of the game. Nothing really pulled me towards the game enough to ever play it, I was never really a problem solver kind of person, my face twisted a bit as the gears turned slowly in my head.

"Can I play it?" I asked, he looked quickly between me and his game, again, clearly distracted.

"Yeah, sure." He replied quickly, I decided to leave it at that as I noticed the agitated tone to his voice; he didn't like it when I interrupted him during a big moment of one of his games. I shrugged a bit and leaned down over the couch to scoop up his remote that connected to his computer. I sat up and plugged it in, then adjusted myself once more on the couch while gripping the remote tightly. I backed out of his previous game to the start and hit the 'start a new game' option, I chewed on my bottom lip and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Something was supposed to happen…right?

I scrunched my face in annoyance when I finally realized nothing was going to happen, I looked over at Justin who was still engrossed in his game, I took one last look at the screen before addressing him.

"Hey, your computer's messed up." This got him to pause his game as he looked over to inspect his computer, his face scrunched in thought as well, finally his gaze landed on me.

"What did you do?" He asked, I frowned, why was it that when something went wrong I was always the first to blame, I placed the remote down and crossed my arms over my chest, ready to defend myself.

"Nothing, " I snapped. "I just pressed to play a new game and the thing froze." I explained, he took his gaze away from me to look back at the screen, personally, I really wish I didn't do anything wrong to his computer. My heart beat increased as the screen suddenly flicked off, I wasn't sure it was because of the strange happening, or the fact that Justin would get mad that I screwed up his computer.

"Ok, that wasn't my fault." I defended as I shook my head quickly, I looked away from Justin back at the screen. Pitch black. That's all I saw. At least, I think that's all that was there, I squinted a bit as I could have sworn I saw something in the middle of the screen, something blue. The blue substance suddenly sprang to cover the whole screen, and it looked as if it was spinning. Immediately, I felt light headed and dizzy, my nerves began to tingle and it seemed as if I felt weightless. My eyes flashed with white and I quickly blocked my eyes to avoid being blinded. I grunted a bit as my body seemed to collide with the floor, what was odd though is that it didn't feel like my carpeted ground of the finished basement, it was cold and hard as a shivering sensation shot through my spine, polished concrete I think. My eyes fluttered open about half way as I struggled to keep my breaths steady, my vision was too fuzzy to see anything clearly. What I did see though, was a yellow circle, it looked like possibly an eye. I tried to focus with all my strength, but that seemed to fail.

I blacked out.

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed, feel free to R&R. **


	2. Aperture Science

**Hello everyone! Well, since I had this written out already, here's chatper one for you guys! I hope you all enjoy! Not much to say except I don't own Portal or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter 1: Aperture Science**

I had no idea what time I woke up at, it seemed like night time, but my brain and vision were so fuzzy it was too hard to tell. I finally felt the nerves in my body again and screamed mentally for my eyes to open, when they finally did, it was dark. I was staring at a tiled yet dirty white ceiling, I blinked, this helped to get my thoughts and vision clear. Though I was still confused as to what happened, what did I remember? I was about to play a game, something happened to the computer, and my brother and I were trying to figure out what happened.

Justin.

I quickly sat up and felt the dizziness rush to my head, I held it tightly, gripping my hair and blinked to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling. When I was finally able to get that passed I quickly scanned the room for my brother, my body went cold and my heart pounded when the realization hit me that I was alone. I despised being alone. It made me feel so small, so clueless, so innocent. Again, I hated the feeling. I took in my surroundings slowly, I was in a fairly big bed, a lump was formed from where I had been laying, the room was dark. There were a few other pieces of furniture, like a picture hanging on the wall, a lamp, and a microwave. Was this some sort of hotel? My hand went to scratch the back of my head as I began thinking why exactly would I be in a hotel?

"Good morning," I jumped in my spot on the bed as a voice came over the speaker, though it sounded as if the tape it was on was dying out.

"You have been in suspension for, nine, nine, nine, nine," I faded the speaking from my mind as something knew hit my ears, knocking. I leaned forward on the bed a bit to locate where exactly the door was to the unknown place I had been put in, after hesitating for a few moments I crawled to the end of the bed and peaked towards the door.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" My eyes squinted as I heard a voice from the other side call, did no one know I was here? How did that even make sense? I raised an eyebrow as I rubbed one of my temples with two fingers, I jumped a bit as the knocking came again.

"Hello? Are you, gonna open the door, at any time?" The voice had a British accent to it, that much I could tell, I'm glad my brain was able to tell me at least that.

"Hello?" The voice seemed more desperate, then it let out a questionable 'no' as it continued to wonder if I was going to open the door already, which at the moment, no, I wasn't. I didn't want to be involved with people I didn't even know, I didn't know where I was, and if these people wanted to ask me questions or something then the answer was no.

"Are you gonna open this door?" The voice continued, part of me wondered if this British guy was going to give up. "Because it's- it's fairly urgent."

Urgent? I highly doubted it was urgent, my eyes slipped up to the TV as I realized it was having technical difficulties, this made my look back at the door, how urgent could it be?

"Fine, no, fi- absolutely fine. It's not like I have, ya know, 10,000 other test subjects 'begging' me to help them escape. Ya know it's not like this place is about to explode." The voice said, I froze a bit, test subjects? Test subjects? What was he talking about? And what about this place exploding? My gaze casted down to the floor in deep thought, that was until the knocking happened again, at this my eyes snapped back up to the door.

"Alright, look, ok, I'll be honest, you're the last test subject left and if you don't help me, we're both gonna die, alright? Didn't wanna say it, there ya go, ya dragged it out of me, alright? Dead. Alright?" I stiffened at this, maybe I should open the door, I gulped and attempted to straighten my shirt, that's when my whole body refused to move as I saw something printed on my shirt. 'Aperture Laboratories'. I gripped the shirt surprisingly tight with shaky hands as from the corner of my eye I saw I was wearing dirty yet still bright orange jump suit pants. This is when my heart beat increased even more and I leaned forward too much, tumbling off the bed making a soft 'thump'.

"Oh!" The figure at the door perked up.

"That was a body wasn't it? See, I knew someone was alive in there! So…maybe, could you open the door?" I looked up at the door as a few pieces of my hair came loose from my pony tail and drifted in front of my face, my legs felt like jelly as I attempted to push myself up from the floor, I finally managed to balance on two feet as I stumbled over to the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door, yet what I saw shocked me, it looked like a tiny metal ball that was moving. I felt my voice caught in my throat, I wanted to scream as I tumbled back and landed on my bottom, the metal…ball…thing, screamed as well as he saw me.

"Oh my God. You look terri- uuum, good, looking good, actually." After the moving ball…thing, got over his shock and tried to cover up his insult he came into the room hanging from some sort of rail, I watched with wide eyes and scrambled back away from him.

"Are you okay? Are you- don't answer that. I'm absolutely sure you're fine. There's plenty of time for you to recover, just take it slow." I found myself nodding a bit, staying on the ground and pretty much huddled in the corner.

"Please prepare for emergency evacuation." The automatic voice said, my eyes widened again as my body began shaking harshly, emergency evacuation for what? What was happening? Why was I put in the middle of it?

"Stay calm!" He said out loud, as if trying to calm me. "'Prepare', that's all they're saying, 'prepare'. It's all fine, alright? Don't move, I'm gonna get us out of here." It was then I just noticed he was making his way to the middle of the room, a panel opened up on the ceiling and soon the sphere disappeared, I blinked, because I could still here him talking.

"Oh! You 'might' want to hang on to something. Word of advice, up to you." He faded, I arched an eyebrow very slowly wondering what he was talking about, then suddenly when the room began to shake I clung to the wall, my body becoming stiff, what the hell was the sphere thing doing? I attempted to stand as the room began to shake even more.

"You alright down there? Can you hear me? Hello?" Before I attempted to reply the whole room jerked and I crashed into the wall, I cringed and fell back to the floor again.

"Was…was that thumping sound you? Are you alright?" I didn't reply as I rubbed my head gently just as the sphere came back into the room, I looked back up at it and scrambled back into the wall again, I still didn't trust this robot thing, it was a robot, and it was almost alive!

"Oh alright, you're fine, good, good. Wouldn't want you to fall unconscious." I found myself nodding a bit at him, shaking harshly as I used the wall to slowly stand back up on my feet, my knees were knocking so much that I thought they would collapse right under me.

"No need to be afraid luv, most test subjects do experience some, um, cognitive deterioration after a few months in suspension." His big words were actually hurting my brain a bit, I blinked and continued to stare at him silently. I had been sleeping for…months? Months!?

"Now, you've been under for- 'quite' a lot longer," Well that didn't help me calm down.

"And it's 'not' out of the question that you might have a 'very' minor case of, serious brain damage." As a shocked response I quickly reached up to touch my head, my eyes had widened in shock. The robot thing rocked back and forth a bit as he noticed my shock, it was almost like he was trying to calm me down.

"But-but, don't be alarmed, all right? Although, if, if you do feel alarmed, try to hold onto that feeling, because that is the proper reaction to being told, that you've got brain damage." My hand that was gently rested on my head very slowly began to come away from my head and back down to my side, I blinked at the robot, still trying to comprehend everything.

"Do you understand what I'm saying? At all? Does, does any of this make any sense? Just tell me, just say yes." He said, I blinked and tried to say something, but a burning sensation spread through my throat and I cringed as I tried to cough, but again, nothing came out. For the moment, I couldn't talk.

"Alright," The sphere said as he noticed I wasn't speaking, he nodded a bit before continuing.

"Let's try something else. Um, ok, how about you try saying something like, apple. Ok? Say apple." I took in a deep breath and attempted to say something, I opened my mouth yet all that came out was a very tiny squeak, the robot nodded a bit in acceptance at my barely audible sound.

"Okay, you know what? That's close enough. Alright, well just hold tight for now." And with that the sphere rose up again into the ceiling as the automatic voice had the nerve to come on again.

"All reactor core safeguards are now non-functional. Please prepare for reactor core meltdown." I blinked, I honestly had no idea what that meant, and in the pit of my stomach I really didn't want to find out. At this the entire room began to shake violently once more, this time I grabbed onto the bed as it seemed like the whole room was being torn away from where it was, it was literally falling apart!

"Alright look, I wasn't going to mention this to you," I heard the sphere shout over the entire ruckus, I glanced up while clinging desperately to the bed for dear life. "But I am in 'pretty' hot water here." At this, however the sphere was moving the room we crashed into a wall and I face planted into the bed, his speaking became muffled as he spoke again.

"How you doing down there? You still holding on?" I grumbled into the sheets silently and pushed myself up from the bed, I was glad to feel the strength in my arms returning, it was slowly, but it was still coming back.

"The reserve power ran out, so of course the whole relaxation center stops waking up the bloody test subjects." I blinked, now beginning to realize, that supposedly, I was one of those test subjects. I can't say I remembered doing any testing, but this made me also wonder if Justin was also one of those test subjects. The room began to shake more and crumble before I could even go any deeper into those thoughts, I gripped the bed post tightly again, this sphere thing was a really bad driver.

"Hold on! This is a bit tricky!" He called down; I rolled my eyes, no kidding. Right after he had told me that, he went back to ranting and telling me his story, I wouldn't admit it, but I was interested to hear what he had to say.

"And of course, nobody tells 'me' anything! Nooo, why should they tell me anything?" I slid a bit while accidentally letting go of the bed as the room tilted forward a bit, I managed to grab hold of the other side of the bed before I completely tumbled out.

"Why should I be kept informed, ya know about the life functions of the ten thousand bloody test subjects I'm supposed to be in charge of?" At this I couldn't help but glance up at the ceiling, to where I thought I'd be able to see the sphere. He was the person in charge of watching over the…test subjects? So this guy…thing, was who I was supposed to trust? Brilliant.

"Oi, its close…can you see? Am I gonna make it through? Have I got enough space?" By this time I had gone away from the bed and back over to the little space of the door, hoping I'd make it out alive. Another thing popped into my mind, why would he keep asking me questions if he knew I couldn't say anything even if I wanted to? But, I suppose to answer his question, no, I couldn't see anything.

"Agh, just…I just gotta get it through here…" At 'here' I managed to look towards the 'front' and panicked internally when it was clear he wasn't going to make it.

"Ok, I've just gotta concentrate." A million times harder than usual, concentrate a million times harder, please. I backed up in the corner and closed my eyes, bracing for the impact of when he wouldn't make it.

"And whose fault do you think it's going to be when the management comes down here and finds ten thousand flippin' vegetables?" The whole room rattled and shook as the sphere collided with something else, I opened my eyes only to realize the wall was really barely there anymore, my face twisted in fear and shock with a hint of nervousness.

"Agh! See, now, I hit that one. I hit that one…" No shit he hit that one. I huffed a sigh which blew a piece of hair away from my face that was dangling in front of my eye. I glanced to my left outside through the holes in the wall, I had to be honest and say I had no clue at all as to where this sphere was taking me.

"Ok listen, we should get our stories straight, alright?" I glanced up at to where the sphere would have been, I suppose having a story wouldn't be terrible, especially considering how lost I was at the moment.

"If anyone asks- and no one's gonna ask luv, don't worry- but if anyone asks, tell them as far as you know, the last time you checked, everyone looked pretty much alive. Alright? Not dead." My thoughts wandered off at this. Dead. Everyone was dead? My heart tightened in my chest at this, if Justin had come here with me, was he alive? I prayed that he was alive, I prayed hard as I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes, I pushed them back. That's not what I should have been thinking at the moment, at the moment I had to focus on getting somewhere else different than from my current place.

"Okay, almost there." At this my head shot up to look in front of us. "On the other side of that wall is one of the old testing tracks. There's a piece of equipment in there we're gonna need to get out of here. I think this is a docking station. Get ready…" He warned, I clung to whatever was left of the wall as he backed up to crash into a wall, my eyes widened and my body stiffened as I waited. The first crash lunged me forward, but I was able to barely keep my sweaty grip on the wall and I only slid across the ground slightly.

"Good news: that is NOT a docking station." I rolled my eyes, as if that wasn't obvious. "So there's one mystery solved. I'm going to attempt a manual override on this wall." Was that technical speak for he was just going to keep crashing into it until we got through?

"Could get a bit technical, hold on!" He warned, I did just that, I held so tightly to the cracked wall that I was sure my knuckles were white from such a tight grip. At this he crashed into the wall again, this one wasn't so rough, but it still managed to make my stomach lurch in discomfort.

"Almost there! Remember: you're looking for a gun that makes holes. Not bullet holes but…don't worry, you'll figure it out." I assumed he was talking about a portal gun, he must have been, especially if my assumption to where I was, was true.

"Seriously do hold on this time." I barely caught that as he crashed into the wall one more time, this time my grip wasn't as strong as I tumbled forward and rolled along the floor and landed on my back on a bunch of debris, I silently groaned, for it still hurt my throat and stayed there for a few moments.

"Whew. There we go. I-…um…hello? Where'd you go? Oh, please don't say that I lost you, well…I suppose you really couldn't say that I lost you if you aren't here. Brilliant, now I-" At this I sat up, which should have made myself visible, I held my head and looked over at the sphere, who let out a sigh of relief as he saw me.

"Oh God thank goodness, had a fright I almost lost you. Now, can I be honest with something?" I nodded a bit and stood up, feeling the strength finally and happily return back to my arms and legs, despite the tumble I had taken.

"You are probably in no fit state to run this particular type of cognitive gauntlet. But…um…at least, you're a good jumper." He must have believed I jumped down, well then…personally I believed I sucked at jumping.

"You've got the jumping on your side." Did not. "Just, do your best, and I'll meet you up ahead." I stared at him for a few moments before walking over the debris and stepping on some glass, it immediately shattered under my odd looking boot which caused me to retract my foot back in fear. I watched it sprinkle down with unsure eyes and a slightly hung open mouth.

"That's the spirit!" The sphere called out, I looked back at him with a look almost asking him to help me, but I knew that wouldn't happen as I turned back to look in front of me and dropped down, shutting my eyes as I landed.

"Good luck, luv!"

That was the last thing I heard from the sphere as another voice took over, one that sounded pre-recorded.

"Hello, and again welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center." I cringed when I heard that, honestly it was the last place I wanted to be, I had remembered that Aperture Science, was the laboratory in the video game, Portal. Part of me couldn't believe I was there inside the game, but the other part knew I didn't have much of a choice anyways, whether I was dreaming or not, I still needed to get through it.

"…the portal will open, and emergency testing will begin in three. Two. One." After the voice had said 'one' an orange circle suddenly appeared against the wall, I stumbled back in shock and wanted to attempt to release another scream but when I crashed into the glass wall causing it to crack a bit, I decided to shut up and not even bother to try. I blinked and came away from the wall, my eyes never leaving the orange glowing circle, was this supposed to be a portal?

The substance around it was orange and in the middle it showed something that looked like another room, different from the one I was in at the moment. I took slow cautious steps over to it and reached out a shaky hand, the felling as I stuck my hand in felt cold as my whole hand was able to go through it, because of the strange feeling I quickly retracted my hand. I scanned over it once more before closing my eyes and stepping through, when I was sure I was through I opened my eyes and glanced back at where I had come from, in the middle of it was the image of the room I had just been in. Turning back in front of me, proud that I had gone through, I headed on around the debris to a door. I stepped in front of the door and it twisted open, behind the door I found a figure close by it, and we both screamed as we saw each other, well, I attempted. My body finally relaxed and my nerves became excited as I found the figure to be Justin. He dropped the cube he was holding and immediately ran to hug me, I returned it and hugged him tightly, not ever wanting to let go.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He asked, I simply just nodded that I was ok, he broke the hug and held me arms length, looking me over, I only nodded again to tell him I was ok.

"What's wrong?" I gave a silent sigh and gently tapped my throat with my hand, a silent gesture being the way to try and tell him it hurt my throat to talk at the moment.

"So you can't talk?" I shrugged with an unsure twist of my expression; I could talk, just not at the moment. That's when something came to my mind, the woman from the first Portal game, Chell, couldn't speak either. Ironic, to say the least. I waved a hand carelessly to tell him I wasn't worried about that now anyways, and then I gave him a look asking how he got here and what happened with him.

"I woke up in the enrichment center, after I figured out where I was I managed to get out and go to look for you, somehow I ended up here." I was glad he did, I wasn't sure what I would do without him, as much as I hated to admit it, I probably would have curled up into a ball and cried. But, now that he was with me I didn't need to worry about that, I managed to smile at him and looked him over to make sure he wasn't hurt in anyway. He had a jumpsuit on, like me; his boots looked more masculine yet still had the weird kind of braces that were on mine, were they supposed to help with jumping or something? If that was the case, then I would consider that a bonus.

"First things first though, we need to solve this test." As he walked over back to the cube to pick it up, I took my arms out of the sleeves of my jumpsuit and decided to tie it around my waist because of the heat I was getting from being so nervous. I had been contemplating in my mind whether or not to tell Justin about the sphere thing I had a run in with and how I was supposed to meet him up ahead with him. I know my brother had played the game before and had even beat it, so surely he knew what the sphere thing was. But for now, I decided to drop it as Justin placed the cube on the button and the door on the other side of the room opened up. The door sparked a bit as it opened which caused me to be wary about going through it first, Justin took lead and headed through first which gave me the confidence to follow him through. There was another door that opened easily and a blue sort of force field blocked our path, Justin seemed to just easily walk through it, but I stood there, listening to the recorded voice for answers.

"Please note the incandescent particle field across the exit. This Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grill will vaporize any unauthorized equipment that passes through it." I looked over the blue field, the gears in my brain turning rapidly about whether or not I should go through it, for the record, I didn't have brain damage.

"Come on Jen, it said it'll vaporize any equipment, not you." He stated, obviously annoyed at how long I was taking to walk through, I looked at him and stepped through, feeling a weird sort of jolt through my body, it didn't hurt as more it just tingled. Justin continued to lead after I had walked through and stepped into some sort of elevator, I followed and stood by his side as it slowly made its way down. Things were better now that I had my brother, right?

Right?

**Well, it seems our hero has met everyone's favorite, Wheatley. Well, he's my favorite at least. And it seems she was able to reunite with her big brother! Hurray! Well, lets see how it goes for our two teens. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't be afraid to R&R.**


End file.
